Major Events
Travelier Motel, Motor Inn Group ' ' Wednesday, May 15th, Travelier Motor Inn Justin and Nate meet a woman with multiple bite marks inside a grocery store. While Negan guards the door outside, the panicked woman points a gun at the two, yelling about Save Lots bandits. The woman eventually shoots herself, leaving the three in shock, as they tried to figure out what exactly happened. With tension building up inside the group, Lee decides to leave the Motor Inn alone in hopes of finding these bandits, and if possible, reason with them. Leaving only a walkie talkie as a mean of communication. During that night, a mysterious woman named Valentina (Her actual name being Alexandra) ran into the Motor Inn. After assuring that she meant no harm, the group decided to let her stay for the night.' Thursday, May 16th, Travelier Motor Inn Lee is cornered by the bandits, only being able to contact Clementine before going completely static through the talkie. Clementine was deeply affected by Lee's departure, and sudden disappearance, as the group tried to figure out their next course of action. Valentina and Justin were attacked by bandits during a scavenging run, leading to him being shot in the leg, leaving it to Val to save his life. Meanwhile, Negan discovers a hidden package of medical supplies, with the purpose of being traded with the bandits. Negan took it upon himself to find the traitor interacting with the bandits by gathering the group and interrogating everyone at once. The interrogation eventually spirals out of control once Negan punches Javier, making Valentina instinctively pull a gun on Negan. Clementine shouts from upstairs in an attempt to stop anyone from getting hurt, as she rushes downstairs, kicking Javier in the shin when he attempted to stop her. Thankfully, the dispute was resolved, and the group returned their focus on Lee.' Friday, May 17th, Travelier Motor Inn The Motor Inn group spots a familiar figure on the distance, it was Kenny, who had returned to the motel after he left weeks ago. With his wife and son dead, he had been forced to return, still struggling with his loss. On that same day, Clementine sneaks out of the Motel, only to see an injured Lee returning from his encounter with the bandits. Their reunion is cut short, as the bandits finally attack the Motel. Javier is shot in the shoulder, leaving it up to Nate to help him get out of there. The group is split into two, as Javier is forced to join Nate in his truck, while the rest hastly left in the RV. Justin became closer to Valentina, developing romantic feelings for her during that night.' Saturday, May 18th, Prison The group headed to a Prison not too far from the Motel. They unexpectedly ran into a second group of survivors, seeking shelter in that same Prison. Both leaders tried to reach a peaceful resolution, however, Felipe, a member of the Farm group, on an act of psychopathy tried to murder Valentina, leading to Justin's death, as he attempted to protect her. A quick shootout occurred, as both groups moved their separate ways, moving into different parts of the prison. Greene Family Farm, Farm Group Wednesday, May 15th, Hershel’s Farm Carl arrives on the farm, becoming the first member of the farm group. Molly, Red, and Ramses arrive soon after. Thursday, May 16th, Hershel’s Farm Rick and Glenn arrive, Rick is reunited with his son. Maggie shows up later in the night, gets injured by Red, and the group decide to care for her on the farm. Lilly also appears and helps the group clear out walkers, which allows her to have a spot within the group. Friday, May 17th, Hershel's Farm As the day begins, Lilly finds Maggie tied up by the group, and after hearing her story, deems it okay to release her from her bonds, Glenn also succeeds in starting the groups car after getting a battery for it on a much needed supply run. Later on in the day the group gains another member named Felipe, who informs them that a herd of walkers will be plowing through the area, right in the path of the farm. The group choose to clear out the Greene family barn after becoming aware that there are walkers inside of it, and soon after Red leaves the group in frustration. The group quickly gather all of their belongings and soon leave the farm, as the herd had arrived. Friday, May 17th, Hershel's Farm Rick and Carl go out scouting for the herd as they prepare to leave for the farm, whilst Rick is giving Carl advice on survival they get attacked by Joe and the rest of the claimers, they are searching for the man who killed Father Simon as he was claimed, unknowing that it was actually Felipe, the claimers target Rick and Carl, after a brutal scuffle, Rick bites a chunk out of Joe’s neck and massacres the other two members, they find 2 horses the claimers had rode in on Glenn gets car started, Maggie decides to go with - Rick and Carl return, herd attacks, driving the group out of the farm and on to the road. '' West Georgia Correctional Facility, Prison Group Friday, May 18th, Prison Upon arrival at the Prison, Rick and co run into another group of survivors, Lee’s group from the motor inn, the two groups start off with a tense standoff as they try to figure out if they can trust each other. Felipe decides to takes matters into his own hands and tries to get the two groups to kill each other by saying that Justin had lost his arm because he was bit. An intense argument ensues which leads to Felipe shooting and killing Justin, resulting in a firefight between them as they both retreat to different sections of the prison, Valentina shoots Felipe in the hip as he escapes from both groups into the woods. Lee, after retreating into their section, attempts to try and figure out with the group peace negotiations he travels to the gate separating the two sections and calls out for the other group. Things begin to get violent as Negan is still pissed off at Rick and decides to threaten him and accuse him of being a shitty father to Carl through the bars, things get violent as they grab each other through the bars and headbutt each other, guns are drawn and Lee deems it too dangerous to try and negotiate so soon, he decides to come back to the gate tomorrow to try again. Lee finally decides to tell Clementine about his conviction and past as he encourages them that it’s important to be honest with each other. Valentina points a gun at Kenny’s head after the negotiation after he says something that riles her up, Carley calms her down. Lee confesses his affection for Carley, they kiss for the first time and Clementine is caught watching them Friday, May 19th, Prison Negan, Valentina and Nate search the east watchtower to find a note talking about a code for the armoury, Rick, Ramses and Glenn search the west watchtower to find that a man who worked there had the code and was trapped in one of the storage rooms.Both groups relay this to each other and decide to work together to clear the storage infested walkers, find the person with the code, and open the armoury so they could both benefit. Rick and Lee meet at the gate to see if they could organise peace between both their groups, Rick explains that Felipe was not with them for very long and they did not mean for it to happen. Both agree to attempt to put the past behind them and work together for now, but both agree that the gate stays locked for both of their groups safety. Both groups meet outside their sections and head to the prison storage rooms on the outside, they form a firing line and send Glenn to open the doors then book it back to them, they successfully eliminate all walkers within the first storage room. ''In the second storage room however, they find a crazed inmate who had massacred the prison guards in there, he is out of his mind as he tries to stab Kenny, only to be shot in the head by Ramses, it is revealed that one of the guards he killed has the code on them, after finding the code, they head to the armoury and open it to find a wide array of assault rifles, Glenn finds the riot gear armour.' Friday, May 20th, Prison Lee decides that it’s finally time to teach Clem some survival tips, he cuts her hair and teaches her how to use a gun whilst lecturing her that killing should only be done in self defence, and that it’s bad no matter what. Kenny, Negan, Luke and Ben go on a supply run for gardening tools, clothes and food, Trying to get Ben to confess as Negan still suspects him of giving the supplies to the bandits back at the motor inn,Negan attacks Ben, Kenny intervenes and Negan swings at his face, taking out Kenny’s eye.Upon their return, Negan reveals that he was the one who bashed Kenny, Lee is enraged and punches Negan, they both get into a fist fight, resulting in Negan getting put in handcuffs and locked up until they decide what to do with him Ramses, Glenn, Carl and Clementine treat Kenny’s wound. Kelly and Val leave the Prison together, deeming it not safe and falling apart. Michonne arrives at the Prison Kenny wakes up, the group discusses Woodbury, and what to do. Everyone decides to go in two weeks to try and negotiate peace except for Nate, Molly, Ben, Carley and Ramses. Saturday, May 21st, Prison Lee and Clementine explore together and go out scouting to get a lay of the land and have some time to talk away from the others. They get attacked by walkers and fend them off, Clementine fails to shoot the gun at the walker attacking Lee, he assures her she will get better at it, they find fuel in the abandoned house. Wednesday, June 3rd, Prison Kelly returns to the prison upon having nowhere else to go, revealing Valentina is dead. Friday, June 5th, Woodbury Group departs to Woodbury to negotiate with them. Michonne, Clementine and Kelly stay behind in case something goes wrong. Governor comes to greet the newly arrived group, after a brief talk with the group, he soon subdues the group in the courthouse, taking all of their weapons after a brief fight breaks out. The Governor starts an interview process, starting with Rick and his son in order to gain insight into Rick’s group, the interview turns bad as the Governor gets angry with Rick, believing him to be lying about key points that he had brought up. Javier is interrogated by Martinez, the rest of the group is tortured by Felipe. Carl has his eye pickaxed by him, and Rick loses his hand (Shoved in his mouth afterwards) As punishment, Felipe is forced by the Governor to be part of a pitfight against Negan. Ramses, Carley and Molly leave the Prison in search of the group, who had yet to return. They form a plan with Michonne, Kelly and Clementine to free the rest being captive Negan is thrown into the pit with Felipe as a major fight ensues A major shootout occurs in Woodbury as Kelly and Michonne come to rescue the others Woodbury is set on fire, and the group escapes back to the prison Kelly murders Felipe and avenges Justin Molly finds out about Ben’s secret, which leads into Rick finding out about it as well Saturday, June 6th, Prison 'In the early hours of the morning.. Lee, Kenny and Carley hear something startling on Clems radio while she is asleep.. A stranger has been talking to Clem, Lee confiscates the walkie talkie. When the sun rises, Lee finds Clementine to be missing, he panics and asks Javier and Negan, he yells at Negan until he tells him where she went, he finds her in a garage, he is relieved to see her and tells her to go back to Carley so they can clear the building. Javier, Kenny, Lee and Negan find an abandoned bus inside the storage building.. Kenny finds a dead child in the upper room, he is unable to kill it as it reminds him of Duck, Negan take it upon himself to shoot the zombified child, Lee buries him, until they notice someone watching them from outside the gate… the stranger, who runs off when Carley points her gun at him. ''The Governor and the remaining Woodburians arrive outside of the gates of the prison with a tank, demanding that they hand the prison over, they have Ramses hostage as The Governor holds the sword to his neck. Rick tries to talk him down, but The Governor is too far gone as he decapitates Ramses, leading to a massive shootout between the prison group and Woodbury. Resulting in the death of the Governor at the hands of Rick, and the fall of the prison, the group are yet again out on the road, Javier, Kelly and Luke get left behind' Sunday, June 7th, Cabin '''The group arrive at what they presume to be an abandoned Cabin, they find Maggie inside whom points a gun at them, after realising who they are she lets them stay. June 8th - Madison The next morning, Lee wakes up to find Clementine missing, he goes outside to investiagte and finds her radio and hat, he is ambushed by a walker and kills it, only to look at his hand and find out he's bitten, he reveals the bite to the rest of the group and asks for help in finding Clementine, they all agree to help go after her, Lee beforehand had found a note Clem left on Ramses grave about a town called Madison, Lee heads there with the group. Upon Arrival at Madison, Molly offer to ring the bell to distract the walkers away from the city, They split up... upon entering the building.. Lee gets a radio call from Clem saying that he has in Morgans hospital, the transmission is cut short, Lee faints again to find Negan and Rick oer his arm with a blade... after a heavy discussion, Lee decides to take the arm off, Negan proceeds to chop it off. Glenn asks Lee what he wants them to do with Clementine if he isn't to be seen again or succumbs to the bite, Lee tells Glenn to get her away from the cities and live as safe as the can. The group eventually reach the rooftops.. upon trying to hop to the next roof, Ben sadly falls as the balcony breaks... Kenny goes down to save him with Lee, he is revealed to be impaled, Kenny tells Lee to get leave, Lee refuses.. Kenny pushes him behind the gate, and after some emotional last words, the herd overruns them both, they are presumed dead, Lee breaks the news to the rest. The group trudge on to find a clearing with a sign, Lee offers to cross first in case anything happens, He tells the rest to head towards the outskirts of town and that he will meet them out there when he finds Clem. He hops down from the broken sign and out on to the street, he successfully pushes through the herd, and reaches Morgan's hospital. Lee finally confronts the stranger who has hi at gunpoint, he reveals to Lee about how his group stole from his station wagon, and everything else nasty their group did to others over the course of the months, Clementine hits the stranger over the head with a bottle, after a scuffle, Lee kills the stranger by strangling him to death. A walker comes into the room and doesn't attack Lee, he kills it and realises the guts trick, they both smear themselves in guts and head out on to the street to get through the herd. Lee passes out again, he wakes up in a garage, he reveals his bite, he is too weak to continue, he speaks his final words to Clem, giving her valuable advice for the future, Lee passes away as he asks Clementine to shoot him as his final request. Meanwhile, Rick and co attempt to make it out of Madison but are blocked off by a herd, Negan offers to make a distraction by running out there and attracting them to him to create an opening for the rest, his underlying plan is to have an excuse and run off in hopes of never seeing this group again, he had grown to resent the pain and suffering and everyone dying around him, and deemed himself worthy of a fresh start without his original group. He attracts the walkers towards him but Rick and co all end up getting split up by the herd. Rick and Coral end up getting cornered and are forced to flee Glenn ends up losing the rest and heading back to the Bus, walkers arrive and he is forced to leave, the herd is also heading back to the cabin, he goes there to meet back up with Maggie. Carley is cornered but is saved by an unknown man whom announces himself as Officer Mitchell. Clementine makes it out of Madison by herself, after seeing no signs of human life, she parks herself on a field, sitting down. However soon after she sees a figure in the distance, Its Negan. 'August 12th Woods After Negan had effectively taken Clementine under his wing, they had both stopped for the night at a campfire, after a brief discussion on Lee death and the fall of their original group. The duo is attacked by an injured Allen, who ambushes them and demands medical supplies, earlier he had run into a lone Nate who had run half his group over with his truck and tried to kill the rest. Allen shoots Negan in the leg and takes Clementine's hat and watch that Lee gave her, Negan out of nowhere pummels Allen's head in with Lucille, killing Allen. October 8th 2014 (16 Months Later) Out on the road The original prison group is no more as there are only shambles left of what it once was, most of its members are separated and have been by themselves for a while. They all begin to notice signs being put up.. "Sanctuary for all.. community for all. Those who arrive, survive.. Terminus". *Negan and Clementine are attacked later that day by Winston and his scavenger group, Clementine is separated from Negan as she falls into a river. Negan kills the scavengers, but after seeing no signs of Clem, runs into Simon, who was looking for Winston and his people, he offers Negan to come back to his camp, Negan accepts. *Rick and Carl are camping in the woods after deciding to head to Terminus, However Carl exits his tent to go to the bathroom to find a teenager digging around in their supplies, he tells the stranger to put down his weapon, the stranger complies and places his hands up, however, Carl coldheartedly shoots him in the head. *Carley and Andre on their way to Terminus find an abandoned truck at a gas station, they try to siphone fuel out of it, however the Truck is revealed to belong to Nate as he ambushes both of them, however Carley and Nate remember each other from the motor inn days *It is revealed that Kenny and Ben are in fact alive and had made it out of the alleyway, seeing the signs, they also decide to head to Terminus, Ben and Kenny split up to search the town, where Ben is attacked by a strange man with a W carved into his forehead, he barely makes it out alive, Ben runs to warn Kenny of it, however the Wolves had fleed. All groups eventually arrive at Terminus but are locked in the boxcars, after finding out that they are all alive they plan an escape. Javier is tortured by Gareth, Kelly and Carley provide a distraction outside and lead walkers to the Terminus base after the figure out their friends are inside. The group manages to escape and re unite outside, Kelly is revealed to be bitten, she passes on. The group find Eugene in an old abandoned church, Carley is shot in the head as the termites attack, the attack is unsuccessful as the termites flee, the group votes to go after them as they find them at their camp and massacre them. Javier hacks up Gareth and Rick shoots Chris in the head. 2014 - December 27th - 2 months later Morgan, who is revealed to be alive and well and with the Kingdom is assisting Ezekiel in training Benjamin in Aikido. Morgan goes to an exchange with a group called the Saviors, he is accompanied by Ezekiel and Benjamin. Some saviors show up, Gavin asks for the supplies to be handed over, but Jared wants to provoke one of them to start a fight so he could punish them further just for fun, he 'drops' the box of supplies and then blames the Kingdom for rigging the boxes to break, he provokes Morgan and takes his staff, Benjamin mutters something under his breath, Jared goes to hit Benjamin with the staff and Morgan disarms him and knocks him down, before things escalate Gavin orders Jared to give back the staff and makes Jared walk home, he warns for the Kingdom not to act up again, both groups go separate ways. 2014 - December 28th - Near Washington The group are yet again on the road after escaping and killing all of the cannibal Terminus residents, the group discuss with Eugene about how they will distribute the cure once they get to DC. = 2014 - December 28th - Howes Settlement. 2 months had passed after Carver and Molly had ran into the crazed Morgan in the woods, William Carver had appointed Kate Garcia as his new right hand after realising her reliability. Two months prior Troy had betrayed William by letting Molly escape, as to which Troy lost his right ear for. ' '''